Let's Go Again
by Archangel's Rifle
Summary: A continuation of my oneshot, "I Found the Mako!". Has less humor.  Shepard is bored and wants to go ride in the Mako again with Tali. However, he surprises her with his 'normal' driving and the location they end up in.


(A continuation of my oneshot 'I Found the Mako!'. Not so humorous this time, but it has a little bit. It also contains Shep/Tali.)

Shepard leaned his elbows on the rail in front of the Galaxy Map. He cupped his hands around his face and sighed.

Kelly looked over at him. "Is something wrong, Commander?" she asked.

"I'm bored." he replied. After defeating the Collectors, there wasn't really anything to do now. He stood up straight and walked towards the elevator, leaving Kelly where she usually worked. He opened the elevator's door and went down to deck 4, to the engine room. He walked by Ken and Gabby, and they were talking nonsense as usual. He didn't eavesdrop, but he did see Gabby punch Ken in the arm after he was done talking, with a smirk on his face.

He walked up next to Tali.

She looked up at him from her console. "Shepard! Do you need something?" she said happily.

"Yeah. Are you busy, Tali?" he asked her.

"I always have time for you." she replied.

"Well, good, because I'm bored. And I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the crash site with me." he tried to sound serious.

"Why?" she asked. "I don't see why there would be anything else to do there..."

"Please, Tali?" he asked, giving a fake frown, hoping she'd go with him.

She couldn't say no to that. She wanted Shepard to be happy.

"All right, Shepard. Let's go." she noticed him smile when she complied. She smiled, too.

They walked out of the engine room, receiving a glance from Gabby and Ken. Ken nodded at Shepard with a smug smile. Gabby glared at him and shoved him out of his work area. Shepard and Tali couldn't help but chuckle.

They walked into the elevator and went up too deck 2, the CIC. Shepard walked up to the Galaxy Map and chose to go to Alchera, and chose to landing zone where the crash site was.

He walked back down with Tali. It would be at least 4 hours before they got there. They went up to his cabin in the meantime.

Once they were in orbit around Alchera, Shepard and Tali walked to the cargo hold and got in the shuttle. The shuttle brought them down to the crash site, and they stepped out.

"What did you need to do, Shepard?" she asked. She hoped and prayed that he would not say 'let's go for another ride in the Mako!'.

Much to her dismay, he did.

"Keelah, Shepard, that's why you wanted to come here?" she asked in her 'I have an attitude' tone, and shifted her weight onto her right leg, crossing her arms.

"You know it!" he said jokingly.

"Shepard, no, I'd rather not _die."_ she joked at him, but she still had an attitude.

He frowned again. She couldn't see it because he had his helmet on, but, she could tell just from seeing his eyes.

"Please, Tali?" he begged.

That got her. With a sigh, she stood up straight. "Alright, Shepard. Come on. Let's go have fun." she smiled under her helmet. Although, she knew she'd be the one suffering from this, and Shepard would be crazy like he usually was in the Mako and he'd be having the fun.

They walked to where they left the Mako weeks before. They had to dig it out again, because with all the snowfall, it was already almost covered up. Once they got it dug out, the pulled at the latch, and it sprung open. Shepard kept his ground, but Tali fell backwards.

"You okay, Tali?" he asked, and held his hand out for her to help her up.

"Yes," she said, and grabbed his hand gently. "Thanks." she smiled again.

They got in the Mako. Shepard excitedly hopped into the driver's seat, and Tali sat in the seat next to him. She put the seat belt on, and made sure it was tight. She prepared for his bad driving, again.

Shepard started the Mako. He drove the Mako slowly... well, slow for him, much to Tali's surprise. He drove away from the crash site slowly. Shepard was actually driving _normal _for once. She looked over at him. She couldn't see his whole face, put she could see his eyes. He looked like he wasn't smiling, just had his normal business-like look on his face. He wasn't going over every bump, and he wasn't yelling and acting like a nutcase that drank a lot of alcohol.

He drove the Mako up the mountain, speeding up, and driving more recklessly. She knew he would have to start that eventually. But once they got up on top, he drove a normal speed again. She relaxed herself, and loosened her seat belt a little bit.

He kept driving for awhile, but he stopped at the edge of a cliff that was at least 5 miles away from the crash site. He turned the Mako off, and opened up the hatch, getting out.

"Come on, Tali." he looked at her, smiling.

She slowly got out, and looked at Shepard.

He looked at her, and pointed out in front of him. He looked forward in the direction he was pointing. Tali turned her head and let her eyes go wide. The scene was beautiful; there was a colorful aurora of lights in the dark blue sky, which was covered in billions of beautiful stars. You could see the moon, which was very, very close to the planet from the looks of it. The snow continued to fall, making the scene look more beautiful over the mountains. She was used to seeing the stars in the skies, but with Shepard being there, it was an even more beautiful sight.

Shepard moved himself closer to Tali and put his arm around her.

"Shepard, this is beautiful." she said in amazement and leaned her head against his chest.

"I knew you'd like it."

They stood there for what seemed like forever, just watching the aurora move freely with it's beautiful coloring, the stars twinkle, and the moon's light shining over them.

_"I love you." _ he whispered to her.


End file.
